geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women in FLOSS
Women who contribute or are active in Open Source software projects. Feel free to add! (in alphabetical order by surname, please) The purpose of this list is: * To combat the Invisibility of women in open source * To highlight the Value of women's contributions to open source * To offer inspiration/role models for people in the field, or considering entering it A * Kristen Carlson Accardi - Linux kernel hacker, Linux kernel subsystem maintainer * Sarah Allen - Ruby community * Valerie Aurora - Linux kernel hacker, science and technical writer * Vid Ayer - Founder of Ubuntu Women B * Mitchell Baker - Mozilla leader * Donna Benjamin - conference director linux.conf.au 2008, president Linux Users Victoria 2008/2009 * Suparna Bhattacharya - Linux kernel hacker, first woman invited to attend the Linux Kernel Summit conference * Rachel Blackman - founder and core developer, Ecartis list server * Silona Bonewald - Open Source Evangelist grid.org * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor C * Mingming Cao - IBM employee, Linux kernel hacker * Mallory (Mel) Chua - OLPC, Sugar * Suw Charman * Erinn Clark - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Gabriella Coleman - anthropologist who worked extensively on the anthropology of the Debian project * Laura Creighton - unix hacker, Python hacker, Europython organiser, digital rights activist * Danese Cooper * Leah Culver - DJango D * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council, OCM of Linux Australia, Secretary of Sydney Linux Users Group * Máirín Duffy - Red Hat interaction designer, lead of Fedora art team * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009, Secretary of Linux Australia E * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project * Piglet Evans - developer, wiscondb, a WisCon (feminist SF convention) convention planner F * Helen Faulkner - Debian Developer G * Elizabeth Garbee - has spoken at linux.conf.au, SCALE, Ohio Linux Fest * Sulamita Garcia - LinuxChix Brazil, LinuxChix International and open source community manager for Intel Latin America * Mary Gardiner - chair of linux.conf.au program, AussieChix founder * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Amy Griffis - Linux kernel security developer, audit subsystem. * Ana Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Telsa Gwynne - former bug reporter, bug triager, translator for the GNOME project H * Jes Hall, KDE contributer * Kylene Hall - Linux kernel security developer; co-developer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver. * Sumana Harihareswara - Collabora lead project manager * Leslie Hawthorn - Google open source manager * Liz Henry - Socialtext open source manager * Amy Herzog contributor to the SELinux project, infosec engineer at MITRE. * Hope Hines - Founder of Olocity, open source storage management application * Sarah Hobbs - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project * Cornelia Huck - Linux kernel developer (s390, sysfs). I J * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Janis Johnson - maintains gcc testing infrastructure * Pamela Jones - winner, Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2007 "Best FUD Fighter" K * Juliet Kemp -- Linux sysadmin and writer * Rikki Kite -- Associate Publisher of Linux Pro Magazine and Ubuntu User, women in open source blogger * Linda Knippers - Linux kernel security developer. Tru64 AdvFS (source released under GPLv2). L * Joy Latten - Linux security developer (Labeled IPSec) * Dru Lavigne - Chair, BSD Certification Group * Julia Lawall Linux kernel developer; leading researcher in domain-specific languages; developer on the Coccinelle, Bossa and DiaSpec projects. * Penny Leach - Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Dee-Ann LeBlanc - Writer, journalist, editor, educator, and speaker on open source, Linux, and Content Management Systems * Hanna Linder - former Linux kernel hacker, VMWare Support Engineer for IBM * Sandra Loosemore - gcc contributor M * Margarita Manterola - Debian Developer * Cathy Malmrose - Founder Zareason - company selling hardware + linux * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater. * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Sherry Q. Moore - OpenSolaris core contributor, technical leader of the Solaris x86 kernel team. * Mackenzie Morgan - Ubuntu community member and contributor. * Dorcas Muthoni, APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award N * Elizabeth Naramore - founder, PHPWomen * Anne Nicolas - head of engineering, Mandriva * Naomi Novik - committee chair/project lead, Archive Of Our Own * Dorit Nuzman - gcc contributor * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI O * Terri Oda - developer and documenter, Mailman * Leann Ogasawara - Ubuntu kernel quality assurance P * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Denise Paolucci - Dreamwidth founder * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Stormy Peters - GNOME Foundation executive director * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Lydia Pintscher - Amarok community manager, KDE Community Working Group * Silvia Pfeiffer - media developer, ANNODEX project * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation * Susan Potter - Twitter4R, metafusion-crypto & metafusion-thor developer & founder * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA Q R * Allison Randal - Perl 6, O'Reilly * Emily Ratliff - Linux security (trusted computing, certifications); runs the Open Source Security blog. * Anna Ravenscroft - Python, co-editor of The Python Cookbook * Meike Reichle - Debian developer * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Kirrily Robert - Perl, open source evangelist * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Miriam Ruiz, Debian Developer * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer S * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Loulwa Salem - Linux security developer: BogoSec source code security analyzer; Common Criteria certification of RHEL and SLES. * Runa Sandvik - Debian contributor * Carla Schroder -- Author of "The Linux Cookbook" * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Sarah Sharp -- Linux kernel hacker, USB * Noirin Shirley - Apache documentation * Nivedita Singhvi - Linux kernel, chair of the 2009 Linux Plumbers Conference. * Femke Snelting - Open Source Publishing (graphics design agency that uses only open source tool--and creates some too) * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer T * Audrey Tang - Perl hacker and founder of the Pugs project * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Mena Grabowski Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type U V * Debora Velarde - Linux kernel developer, co-maintainer of the Trusted Platform Module (TPM) driver. W * Brenda Wallace - Drupal & Laconica hacker * Hanna Wallach - women in Open Source researcher, women in GNOME promoter * Linda Walsh - SGI employee, former Linux kernel hacker on capabilities functionality * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * Kimberlee Weatherall - Australian IP law guru, especially in regard to Open Source. X Y Z * Xiaolan (Catherine) Zhang - Linux kernel security developer; USENIX Security and Annual Technical Conference program committee member. * Elena Zannoni - GDB, language and toolchain hacker, currently managing the Linux Engineering Tools team at Oracle. * S.P.Zeidler - NetBSD and pkgsrc developer *Mimi Zohar - Linux kernel security hacker; maintainer of the Integrity Measurement Architecture (IMA) subsystem. *